inuyashafandomcom-20200223-history
Sango
﻿ |- | class="clearcell" colspan="2"| |- | class="clearcell" colspan="2"| |} Sango (珊瑚　,さんご)is a Demon Slayer from the village of the demon slayers.This very village consists of powerful humans that have learned to master the techniques of youkai extermination and frequently helps others remove youkai from their villages.She lived in the vllage with her brother Kohaku, and her father who is also the head of the village.Sango is skilled with two basic weapons, a katana, and her most noted weapon, the massive boomerang, Hiraikotsu, which is made of the bones of youkai that have been killed. She also uses assorted weapons such as gas bombs, hand-to-hand combat, and the help of her pet youkai, Kirara, who is a flying fire cat-like creature.Being the daughter of the village leader, she learned the trade along with her father, who wanted nothing more than for Sango to live strongly in life. Sango was more than happy to take up the job. One day, the best slayers are called to a castle to help exterminate a spider youkai that appears every night to attack the castle.Using powers of deception, the demon possesses Sango's younger brother, Kohaku, and causes the boy to kill his own father and all the rest of the slayers. Sango tries to stop him and realizes all too late that he's being controlled, and ends up getting hit in the back with Kohaku's scythe weapon. The guards of the castle think that Kohaku has gone insane and shoot him full of arrows, and then right before he dies, he comes back to his senses and cries to his sister who tries to crawl over to him. Thinking she's insane too, they shoot her full of arrows and she appears to die.After being buried, Sango pulls herself through out of the ground and Naraku takes her in and cares for her. He then uses more deception against her and tells her sadly that her village was attacked by demons and everyone was killed. Furious and nearly dead from pain, Sango asks who the person that did this was, and he tells her, "The halfdemon, Inuyasha". Driven by her hatred for Inuyasha, she heads back to her village with Naraku's servant and nearly dies from the pain of trying to fulfill her last mission: kill Inuyasha. Baboon Naraku offers her a Shikon shard and tells her that he'll lend it to her so she can kill Inuyasha. She takes it and wears it in her back thus removing her pain. She's still bleeding heavily, but she can no longer feel pain.She finds Inuyasha and attacks him, but Inuyasha convinces her that Naraku is the one who betrayed her, and she collapses after the Shikon shard falls out of her back. Kagome helps her recover.Though at first she refused to join Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, & Miroku she eventually realizes she can't defeat Naraku alone.She later joins Inuyasha's group to battle the half-demon Naraku, who used her younger brother, Kohaku to kill their father & a group of fellow slayers while they were on Kohaku's very first mission to kill a demon (it was all trap set by Naraku)She fights Naraku in order to save Kohaku (her only living blood relative). Sango's companion is Kiara(Kilala in english dubbed) a two-tailed-demon cat that was with her since the beginning.She is the strongest female(heman) shown in the manga & the anime adoption of inuyasha.She is a confident,strong,brave,loving & very pretty teenager(age 16) .According to the fans & laovers she is the most favourite female character of inuyasha with kikyo .she is rated as the most hot & lovely,pretty & the most desired inuyasha female character.Though Kagome is the main female character of Inuysha but Sango has much popularity than kagome & is always considered ato be the first choice by the fans.Sango & the Kikyo have the best ratings as the female charcaters of Inuyasha & Sango also has been choosen to be one of the most seixest anime character of all time Summary Naraku wipes out her entire family and village, then causes Sango to blame Inuyasha and try to kill him. When the plot fails, Naraku revives Sango's little brother Kohaku, controlling him as a pawn to manipulate Sango's emotions and attack the rest of Inuyasha's group. Sango seeks vengeance against Naraku, but her primary goal is to rescue Kohaku from Naraku's influence and save his life. Of her broad repertoire of tools and tricks for fighting demons, her most powerful weapon is the Hiraikotsu, a massive boomerang made of purified demon bones. She is accompanied by the demon cat Kirara. Sango is often the victim of Miroku's lecherous tendencies and slaps him for it. Abilities and Weapons *'Strength: '''Sango is able to carry Hiraikotsu, which an ordinary human can't. Miroku himself commented on how is someone as small as her is able to lift a weapon so heavy. She also has been seen being able to lift large rocks. *'Stamina: Sango is able to withstand serious wounds and still fight. She can also easily run at an impressive speed as seen in the first movie. *'''Hiraikotsu: Her main weapon is a massive boomerang which is made of the bones of youkai that have been killed. During Sango's spell in the poison master's vat, these demons refused to work in Hiraikotsu unless she showed them compassion. Hiraikotsu subsequently gains the ablity to destroy demonic energy after getting repaired by the poison master. *'Dagger gauntlet': A dagger that is hidden within her right gauntlet, under her sleeve and can be retracted. When triggered, it tears out of the sleeve of her exterminator suit. In one particular episode a possessed Sango uses this weapon against Miroku - the same episode Miroku proposes to her. She rarely uses this weapon, as it's really for when she has no other weapons, or when she has the element of surprise. *'Wakizashi': A short one-handed sword, mistaken for a katana. *'Chain': The chains are used to constrict her enemies. Relationships with other characters Miroku When Miroku and Sango first meet, Miroku restrains himself out of sympathy. But once she recovers, he becomes his lecherous self again and pursues her for a cheap thrill. He frequently gropes her when the opportunity arises.Sango secretly loves Miroku, but doesn't like it when he gropes her and she constantly slaps him and calls him a pervert! But she gets jealous when ever he pays attention to other girls and asks them to bear his childrennity arises (generally while injured or when no one is paying attention), though she usually slaps or punches him for it in return, which is one of the show's running gags. Despite this, Sango displays varying degrees of jealousy when Miroku pays attenton to other women, which is one of the series' main sources of humor.Though Sango alwys gets mad whenever miroku shows his lecherours tendencies or whenever starts flirt with other woman but she secreatly loves hom & truly cares for him. As the story progresses, it becomes clear that Miroku is falling deeply in love with Sango but since he is unable to come forward with those feelings, he hides it behind inappropriate groping and double entendres. Since Miroku is "technically" a Buddhist priest, Sango usually addresses Miroku with the respectful term houshi-sama (houshi means Buddhist priest, and -sama is a respectful honorific), even when he acts disrespectfully. Despite their "cat and mouse" relationship Sango and Miroku actually make an excellent pair in battle, and whenever the group splits up it's usually split between InuYasha-Kagome and Sango-Miroku. Curiously enough, with all his groping and innuendo, Miroku doesn't ask Sango to bear his child (as he does with every woman he meets) until she demonstrates jealousy over his asking other women and finally brings the subject to his attention. Surprised, Miroku naturally asked the question, and Sango gave him a typical response.She also fears that Miroku would leave her for another woman, which is possible why she resorts to anger. Sango accepts Miroku's marriage proposalIn episode 118, when Miroku and Sango were battling on Mt. Hakurei, Sango was struck unconscious by Hirakotsu. Miroku then cries out, and picks up Sango and Hiraikotsu while running. Kagura then taunts Miroku, saying that he wouthumb|500px|rightld have lived a little longer if he had run immediately, and sends a horde of demons after the pair. With the Saimyoushou nearby, Kagura assumed that Miroku would not open his Kazaana as that would endanger his life. Miroku then confesses out loud that Sango is the woman he loves, and he would even sacrifice his very life for her.He does it, even though he knows he will be poisoned from the insects With that, he opens his Kazaana and sucks in all the youkai. He gets a large amount of poion form the insects, but he still gets SAngo on his shoulder and tries to carry her to safety. He uses his wind tunnel again form the demons, and colapses because oof the poison.After, Sango gains conciousness and sees that Miroku is knocked out. She looks at his right hand with the wind tunnel and realizes that he sucked in the insects along with the demons. She starts crying and one of the tears land on Miroku and wakes him up. He tells Sango to go on without him, but she says that if he cant come with her, she will die with him. By now, Miroku starts to feel better because the poison was purified by the barrier. He tells Sango that they wont have to die together after all and they start running away from the cave. Near the end of the anime series (Episode #132) Miroku saves Sango from a demonic salamander egg she was forced to swallow, which was causing her to repeatedly attack him. Unfortunately to save her, Miroku was required to defeat Sango in combat, having to punch her hard in the stomach with an ofuda scroll connected to his fist. He was injured during this fighting, but nevertheless, he was guilty over his actions (his neglegence led to her possession; he was required to hurt her to save her) Miroku gets Sango alone with him and asks her forgiveness. She replies that it wasn't his fault since she let her guard down. Mustering his courage, Miroku then lets his heart out to Sango and tells her that she's the only woman he's ever loved. He then promptly proposes marriage to Sango (also asking her to have at least ten to twenty children withthumb|500px|right him), and she tearfully accepts. However, she follows up her "Yes" with the request that he stop asking other girls to "bear his child". His failure to directly answer her receives a dirty look from her, but nothing else. (Note that, after this point in the manga, Miroku's womanizing comes up only once more, while in the anime, it only occurs two more times, one of which is related to a previous incident from years before Miroku met Sango; whether his womanizing does not come up due to Miroku's own choice or because he had not had the opportunity is not stated.) It becomes evident that Miroku holds a jealous streak of his own on several occasions, including episodes 78 and 161. However episode 78 is a part of the anime only. Though the prince Kuranosuke has shown intrest in Sango for around six years (since he first saw her), and declares he will wait for her for as long as it takes, his love is unrequited. In the closing scene of the episode, Sango shares an umbrella with Miroku (an act that often has romantic implications in japanese culture). The moment is spoiled as usual by a grope and slap exchange. In ep. 161, Miroku makes it blatantly clear he will not have others pursuing Sango. There is another one of these instances in the manga only, when the group confronts a mysterious medicine man that has a medicine that can "cure all" (manga chapters 358 and 359, "Medicine Vendor" and "Illusion"). The medicine man sees Sango's beauty and decides she can aid him. Though he plans to suck her blood so that he can return to his original form (a mosquito), Miroku is unaware of this. Upon seeing them huddled together on a lily pad, he rushes in and promptly places 100 or so strikes on his head (according to Shippou). In the third movie, he also says the following line to Sango:"...besides, what's the point of living with this cursed hand...when I can't even use it to protect the woman I love?" As of the fourth movie, Miroku and Sango are still engaged to be married after Naraku's defeat, although there are episodes which have shown their wedding day (Kagome's imagination in ep. 78) but a little while later, it was hinted that Sango had fallen for Miroku, which expanded in later episthumb|300px|rightodes. She really cares for the monk, but generally hates his perverted, womanizing, two-timing actions. (in episode 132Miroku's Most Dangerous Confession )Miroku finds Sango in an underwater cave where she nearly kills him because she's being killed by the ayakashi. He punches her in the stomach and the egg of the ayakashi comes out. They return to Inuyasha and Kagome to help force out the egg. The women kindly thank them and so do Shinoske who finds Wakana. Meanwhile Kagome, Inuyasha, and Shippo are spying on them and remarking on Miroku's behaviour. He asks Sango to hear out his feelings. To him she is a special girl. Sango's eyes open wide. Kagome, Inuyasha, Shippo, and Kirara are watching from behind a bunch of rocks and some trees. Miroku goes on to say that he's never though of another girl as fondly or strongly as he has for her. Sango begins to blush. But... he cannot love her as an ordinary woman. Sango's shocked and obviously speechless. Kagome is staring with wide eyes. She is a comrade alongside whom he fights,he cannot love her as a women but only as a companion to fight next to and a friend Those are his feelings. Kagome decides that she'll never forgive Miroku. With tears in her eyes and a faint smile on her face Sango tells him that she knows that without having to be told. It's not like she thought he was in love with her. But the smile has disappeared. She moves to stand up telling him that since he's finished, she's going to go. He continues talking. "If the battle with Naraku comes to an end, the curse of the Wind Tunnel is broken, and I am still alive, at that time, will you live with me and bear my child?" Sango gasps and straightens up. The tears in her eyes flow down her cheeks. Kagome cheers. Sango falls to her knees and holds her face in her hands, and says yes. She turns around, her cheeks slightly red and Miroku takes her hands in his. She asks him with a big smile on her face if Miroku would stop chasing after girls.. Miroku looks shocked. Silence. Miroku closes his eyes and looks to the side. Sango sighs, taking it as a "no".. Miroku then tells her that the conversation isn't over and that if they defeat Naraku he wants her to bear his children and she accepts.She confermed miroku to marry him after he proposed to her . Inuyasha is shocked and Kagome is extremly happy. Sango asks if he will ever cheat on her he doen't reply and she thinks he probably will..In Miroku's Past Mistake, Sango became somewhat distant from Miroku when Shima mentions sleeping with Miroku. As when Miroku tried to get close, Sango warned him not to come near her. And throughout the episode, Sango was upset with Miroku, as a few times, he becomes afraid that Sango may kill him (as when he was thinking "I'm scared too... but for a whole different reason!"). In the 3 year timeskip, Miroku and Sango are married and have two twin girls and a newborn son. Jealousy over miroku Thogh she never admited or stateed but it is really clear that she secreatly loves the monk & really cares for him.But coldn't able come forward with her feelings for him because of her shy nature.Whenever the group splits up it's usually split between InuYasha-Kagome and Sango-Miroku. Ironically, with all his groping and innuendo, Miroku doesn't ask Sango to bear his child (as he does with every woman he meets). For which she was a little bit of jealous.It is not until she demonstrates jealousy over his asking other women and finally brings the subject to his attention. Surprised, Miroku naturally asked the question, and Sango gave him a typical response.Whenever miroku tries to flirt & tget close to other woman Sango becomes toatlly mad & upset & Miroku gets a hard slap or beating by hirakotsu or anything near to Sango's hand in return.It's because she fears that Miroku would leave her for another woman, which is possible why she resorts to anger.She becomes very angry whenever Miroku does that.She feels like she may kill him because of his cheatings on her.(In episode 78) Sango is called for by a young lord with a demon problem. It turns out that the young lord in question has fallen in love with six years back, and asks her to marry him. Sango tries to refuse him delicately while Miroku tries to look as if he doesn't care whether she marry or not .She wanted Miroku to stop her form accepting but instead of that he was flirting with a woman which makes her very angry & he receives a hard slap from her.Later Miroku told her "I wish your happiness" which makes her toatlly mad & she shows all her fraustation later battling with the demon.Later when she decided to carry on the journey & miroku told her that "i am glad that we are travelling again" which makes her very happy.In (episode56) after destorying the demon Miroku runs over to comfort the shaken princess. Sango is noticeably upset by this. Later, the village women thank Miroku for returning their men. Kagome notices that Sango has been a bit depressed since she returned. As Sango sits and thinks about her foolishness in chasing after Miroku, Miroku arrives to talk. With Kagome, Inuyasha and Shippo watching, he thanks Sango for her help and tells her that of all the women in the world, he's glad that she's the one that worries about him. which makes her very happy & she begans to blush.Sango never allows Miroku to go alone any where becus she is afraid of Miroku will go for another woman.(In episode101The Snow from Seven Years Past) whwn inuyasha asked miroku why he followed that woman when she told miroku that the children were his.Inuyasha thinks miroku remembers her which makes Sango very angry & she gave Miroku a very hard slap.(In episode150 The Mysterious Light That Guides the Saint)Sango was talking about what she would do to Inuyasha, saying horrible things as she ran after kikyo(other woman) which she actually ment for miroku & about his habits of going after other woman, which began to scare Shippo and Kirara.She also told that she may through him from a Cliff & ensure that he can never walk again.(In episode 35)And when Inuyasha first pointed out that Sango may be jealous of the attention Miroku is giving the others girls, she glared at him, stating that it was his imagination. She would later glare at him whenever he insults Miroku and his lechery.Sango always wants miroku to comfort her & expect his company whenever she feels lonely or sad for kohaku & his actions or her father & the demon slayer tribe.She waits for Miroku secreatly & wants his comapany.It is also a fact that though he is a parvert but miroku really can understand Sango's pain & sympathatic to it.He always show a very kind side of his heart in dealing with it for overcoming her sufferings.(In episode 118 Into the Depths of Mt. Hakurei)she shows her true feelings for the monk & her real love when she realized that Mirpku's life is in danger.she showed that she is willing to give her life for the sake of the monk.Miroku and Sango charge into the heart of the holy mountain and discover a stair-ringed cavern where Kagura and a horde of demons wait in ambush. Kagura attacks, confidant Miroku will not use his Wind Tunnel attack with Saimyosho present. Kagura springs the trap, and the pair defends themselves employing Sango’s Hiraikotsu and Miroku’s holy spiritual powers. Angered Sango hurls the Hiraikotsu at Kagura but the weapon is repelled, rebounding and wounding her. Miroku leaps the abyss to Sango’s defense as Kagura releases another demon offensive, and opens the Wind Tunnel, heedless of personal risk. As a stream of deadly demons flow into the void, Miroku weakens from the poison.Miroku struggles to protect Sango, as he continues to feel the effects of the poison. Bridging the gap in the stairs with Hiraikotsu, Miroku carries Sango across the breach, warding off a horde of hovering demons with threats of the Wind Tunnel. His body diminished by the poison, Miroku finally collapses, apologizing to Sango that he can’t save her from the demons.After that Sango also wakes up to a surprise -- an unconscious Miroku lying on top of her. Sango sees Miroku is badly injured and they are threatened by a host of hovering demons, poised to kill. Tearfully, Sango revives the priest but he’s too ill to move. Miroku begs Sango to leave him and save herself, but Sango refuses: if he can’t go, she won’t go either, and will stay and die with him. Miroku holds the weeping woman, moved by her feelings.(In episode 117)when Shinosuke said that he can't give up the search for Wakana as she is the only girl for him.For which kagome said oo,he he is so devotaed to her & sango sadly replied she is a lucky person as she was always upset by miroku chasing after other woman rather than her.(inepisode118) after defeating the salamander demon & when the possession of the demon against the village woman & Sango was destroyed,Shinosuke wants to thank Miroku as well but Inuyasha says he's a bit busy at the moment. Miroku and Sango are sitting by the river. Sango apologizes to Miroku but he tells her not to worry about it since it was because of his bad habit with women and besides, Kagome had told him everything. He asks her to forgive him. She tells him that there's no need for him to apologize because she was the one that let her guard down and it has nothing to do with him. He asks her to hear out his feelings. To him she is a special girl. Sango's eyes open wide. Kagome, Inuyasha, Shippo, and Kirara are watching from behind a bunch of rocks and some trees. Miroku goes on to say that he's never though of another girl as fondly or strongly as he has for her. Sango begins to blush & was obviously very happy. But... he cannot love her as an ordinary woman. Sango's shocked and obviously speechless.Sango was suffering to control her tears & was very upset.Kagome is staring with wide eyes. She is a comrade alongside whom he fights. Those are his feelings. Kagome decides that she'll never forgive Miroku for harting Sango so badly..Sango felt that her world is destroyed & everything she loves & ever loved has taken away form her(including her father,friends,brother & also the man she loves).Her heart was completely wonded by Miroku's words.With tears in her eyes and a faint smile on her face Sango tells him that she knows that without having to be told. It's not like she thought he was in love with her. But the smile has disappeared. She moves to stand up telling him that since he's finished, she's going to go. He continues talking. "If the battle with Naraku comes to an end, the curse of the Wind Tunnel is broken, and I am still alive, at that time, will you live with me and bear my child?" Sango gasps and straightens up. The tears in her eyes flow down her cheeks. Kagome cheers. Sango falls to her knees and holds her face in her hands, and says yes. She turns around, her cheeks slightly red and Miroku takes her hands in his. She asks him with a big smile on her face if Miroku would stop chasing after girls.. Miroku looks shocked. Silence. Miroku closes his eyes and looks to the side. Sango sighs, taking it as a "no".She was also very upset when shima(in episode161Miroku's Past Mistake) reffered to giving her self & sleeping with miroku she was shocked & was badly heart Sango became somewhat distant from Miroku . As when Miroku tried to get close, Sango warned him not to come near her. And throughout the episode, Sango was upset with Miroku, as a few times, he becomes afraid that Sango may kill him (as when he was thinking "I'm scared too... but for a whole different reason!").Later Sango confessed that she was really glad awhen Miroku came to her rescue.There is another one of these instances in the manga only, when the group confronts a mysterious medicine man that has a medicine that can "cure all" (manga chapters 358 and 359, "Medicine Vendor" and "Illusion"). The medicine man sees Sango's beauty and decides she can aid him. Though he plans to suck her blood so that he can return to his original form (a mosquito), Miroku is unaware of this. Upon seeing them huddled together on a lily pad, he rushes in and promptly places 100 or so strikes on his head (according to Shippo). He exhibits a similar reaction in chapter 485 of the manga, when Yakuro Dokusen gropes Sango, supposedly to check the strength of her loins, which prompts both Miroku and Sango to kick the sage in the head and Miroku to threaten Yakuro Dokusen against any other inappropriate actions.In the third movie, InuYasha The Movie 3: Swords of An Honourable Ruler, he also says the following line to Sango: "Besides, what's the point of living with this cursed hand...when I can't even use it to protect the woman I love?".which makes Sango very happy.In chapter 523 of the manga, Sango finally kisses Miroku (however it is unknown if he was aware of it since he was unconscious). Inuyasha Originally, Sango was tricked by Naraku, into getting her to trust. He had been impersonating Kagewaki Hitomi, the young lord of a castle. "Kagewaki", trusted Naraku, and Sango trusted "Kagewaki", so when a puppet of Naraku told "Kagewaki" that Inuyasha was the one who destroyed her village, she fought Inuyasha, intending to kill him. When she later learned Naraku destroyed her village, she felt bad and joined the group. Inuyasha and Sango's relationship is somewhat strained. As Sango will get mad at Inuyasha for many a time. And may be the first to yell and scold him whenever Kagome goes back to her time (because Inuyasha was seeing Kikyo). In The Light that Leads to the Saint, Sango was talking about what she would do to Inuyasha, saying horrible things, which began to scare Shippo and Kirara. In The Last Banquet of Miroku's Master, after becoming intoxicated by the sake mist, she showed some kind of infatuation toward Inuyasha and even tried to kiss him. Also, in The Red and White Priestesses, when two mikos create their own versions of Inuyasha and Kagome, Sango states that she wouldn't mind fighting Inuyasha and that she could fight him all day (much to his annoyance and the fact they call the copy by his name). Also, when Sango was just about to kill Kohaku (who was possesed at the time) and then herself, Inuyasha came in the nick of time and promised her that they would get Kohaku back. This later played a part in a later episode. And when Inuyasha first pointed out that Sango may be jealous of the attention Miroku is giving the others girls, she glared at him, stating that it was his imagination. She would later glare at him whenever he insults Miroku and his lechery. Kagome ﻿Sango starts out as aloof and distant from the rest of the group, though she warms to Kagome first. The two act like sisters toward each other,Sango seems to have somewhat of a sisterly relationship with Kagome and discuss secrets and feelings amongst themselves as well. Eventually Kagome in the manga says "Sango is my best friend, I will do anything to save her." .As whenever the two are bathing, they'll talk about what problems they have. She is also usually the first to speak up for Kagome whenever Inuyasha hurts her by being with Kikyo. And whenever Sango is upset by Miroku's womanizing, Kagome always tries to comfort her. In The Last Banquet of Miroku's Master, while intoxicated by the mist of sake, Sango comments that "three Kagomes is definitely a crowd." (the other two Kagomes are Shippo and Hachi).Coincidentally, both are the eldest child in their family, both are older sisters with younger brothers, and both own a cat Kohaku Kohaki is sango's younger brother.He was killed by a demon posing to be a castle's lord during one of the Demon Slayers' missions and was made to kill every Demon Slayer that was there. He is later revived by Naraku as a human puppet and has a Jewel of Four Souls shard embedded in his back to keep him alive and under the control of Naraku without memory of what he had done.Before knowing his revivation Sango was always seen to think about him & felt lonely.When Sango realized that kohaku is revived & still alive she was manipulated by naraku using kohaku.Naraku tried sango to hate her brother & kill him but she could'nt.Though kohaku is committing more crimes & unforgivable thing but she worries about him.(see episode 49). Sango and Kirara fight off demons in the woods, while Inuyasha and Miroku face off against Kagura .Meanwhile, an injured Kagome runs away from Kohaku .Before Kohaku can strike Kagome again (he already got her once in the arm), Sango arrives. Kohaku runs off and Sango runs off, but not before apologizing to Kagome. Inuyasha and Miroku fight of the demons and try to make it seem like Kohaku is still in their hut. After Kagura decides to take off. Inuyasha finds Kagome, who tells him to stop Sango from killing Kohaku because despite having the opportunity to kill her he didn't so Kohaku has some of his heart left! Sango catches up to Kohaku and the two fight. Sango eventually pins Kohaku down and prepares to move in for the kill. Sango wants to kill Kohaku so he can be free from Naraku's control, but she tells him that he won't die alone because she will be joining him soon. Before the tearful Sango can finish off Kohaku, Inuyasha arrives and knocks her sword away. Kohaku jumps back and Kagura appears to take him away. Kagura explains that Kohaku doesn't want to remember his past since it's too painful (see episode 24), and his blank mind makes him the perfect puppet. After the two take off on Kagura's feather, Inuyasha tells Sango that because Kohaku still has a heart he will bring him back from Naraku alive. Elsewhere, Naraku asks Kohaku why he didn't kill Kagome like ordered. Naraku wonders if Kohaku still wants to remember, so Naraku then returns Kohaku's memory. Kohaku immediately goes into shock, so Naraku takes them away. However, there's one thing that Kohaku cannot forget, Sango's crying face.Though Kohaku tried to kill & hart Sango because of Narakus manipulation but Sango was'nt able to hart him.(in Inuyasha final act episode20Completing the Shikon Jewel )Kohaku tells everyone that he always thought it would have better if he died back then but that the courage of both Inuyasha and Sango changed him and that he is ready to forget his sins and move one. But Naraku's tentacles pierce Kohaku's neck and take the final jewel shard, killing him. Elsewhere Naraku reassembles the Shikon Jewel and gloats over his victory and is ready to use the fully restored jewel to complete his transformation into a full-fledged demon. A devastated Sango weeps over her brother's lifeless body. Enraged, Inuyasha demands that Kagome tell him where Naraku is. Kagome looks around and sees the fully restored fully defiled Shikon Jewel and fires her sacred arrow, knowing how powerless it is, and it shows Inuyasha who angrily draws out Tetsusaiga and uses Meido Zangestsuha but Naraku, laughing, escapes. He tells Inuyasha how weak he is: that he was unable to save Kohaku just as he was unable to save Kikyo. He also responds that Kikyo's light has also died out and escapes into the clouds. As the sun rises Sango, Kagome and Inuyasha are soon surprised to see Kohaku enveloped in pure white light. Kagome realizes that Kikyo's light had left the Shikon Jewel and transfered to Kohaku, thus saving his life.Sango was very happy after relizing that her only relative & bloodline is still alive.The love between the two sublings has always been reflected through out the whole series.After sango get married & staring a new family with miroku & her three childs she allows kilala to train kohaku to become a strong demon slayer & to help the people troubled by the demon problems,but she still loves her brother & kilala very much eagerly waits for them.Miroku once said even though Sango looves Miroku more than her life but no one can't replace kohaku.﻿ Other Equipment *'Yōkai Paralyzing Poisons': A poisonous concoction that paralyzes demons. *'Numbing Potions': This is mainly used when she wishes not to kill a demon. The poison will numb the demon and she normally masks the poison by concealing it into buns or rice balls. *'Mask': A kind of metal gas mask, protects herself from the the poisons from demons and miasma. *'Rope': Kept coiled inside her right shoulder guard, this long rope has a three-pronged claw for anchoring onto solid objects that are out of reach. She can also use Hiraikotsu to create a middle foot hold, to jump between from where she is to where she wants to go. *'Salve': Kept inside her left shoulder guard, within a clam shell container. Applied to directly to cuts or where the skin is broken to avoid infection. Kohaku has also been shown having one; he likely was already taught how to make the salve long ago, as he already knew how to make a Night cloak. *'Yōkai Slaying Poison Salve': Kept inside her left elbow guard, within a clam shell container. This poison was powerful enough to dissolve both Hiraikotsu and a bone demon at once Outfit * Sango normally travels wearing a traditional woman's Kimono. Over this she wears a long skirt, most likely "Mo-bakama". She completes her outfit with traditional woman's arm guards and leg guards, and straw sandals. *Her Demon-Slayer outfit is most unique...a black skin-tight suit that has a decided mainland flavor, and apparent armor-plates made of demon parts. She carries her Hiraikotsu and a wakizashi, a short sword. Fears Though she is a tough and independent woman, that doesn't mean she doesn't have any fears. One of her main fears is (or was) losing Miroku to his Wind Tunnel. In fact, after Naraku showed them an illusion of Miroku's father being sucked up into his own Wind Tunnel, Sango was horrified. So horrified, she could hardly move, making her fear even greater. Another fear revolves around her brother, Kohaku. Ever since Naraku brought him back to life with a Shikon Jewel shard, she greatly feared his life. As Naraku once used Kohaku to manipulate Sango into stealing the Tessaiga. Sango even stated that she might betray the group again as long as Kohaku is controlled by Naraku. It then became her own personal mission to free Kohaku from Naraku's grasp. And in The Final Act, when Kohaku's Jewel Shard was removed, Sango cried uncontrollably, before he was revived by Kikyo's light. She also fears that Miroku would leave her for another woman, which is possible why she resorts to anger.But she dosen't fear to loose her life for the sake of her friends & loved one Married to Miroku After Naraku is defeated and destroyed, Sango and Miroku get married and live with their kids - two twin girls and a baby boy - in Kaede's village. Kohaku and Kirara visit them, although Kohaku says the house is getting "crowded". Shippo, Inuyasha and Kagome are remain their friends and the group continues to have a strong bond. Sango and Miroku both want their children to be strong-hearted and brave as they are and as Sango"s father wants her to be, so they want them to teach them demon slayer techniques, as well as monk and priestess techniques. However, this is not with the intenton of carrying any family traditions, but simply to make them stronger like their parents. It may be possible that Kohaku also trains with Sango and Miroku. However, despite being happy and fulfilled in her new life with her family, Sango still misses her father and her old village friends with whom she once lived & grown up. Appearence in Inuyasha episodes: Appearence InuYasha - The Final Act Episodes Aliases : Sister (by Kohaku) Miss Sango (by Kohaku when he lost his memory) Demon Slayer (by villagers) Sango-chan (by Kagome) Quotes *"Even though the same thing may be repeated... being together... is it okay?" *"I pray to you, my body... just last me long enough until this final duty is done." *''As long as Kohaku is in Naraku's hands... I know I'll end up betraying you again!" *"''No way. You're not leaving me again. You're my only little brother." *"Open your eyes, you degenerate monk!!" *"I will not leave you behind! I'd rather die here with you!" *"Kohaku, I'm so glad." *"Miroku... WHY YOU FLIRTING CHEAT!!" *Sango: I know the monk would try to spy on us, but do you think Inuyasha would? Kagome: No way, he's such a cold fish. Sango: Do you want him to look? *Miroku: falls to the ground sobbing Sango? Sango: Yes! Miroku: You'll have my children? Ten babies, or maybe even twenty? Sango: Yes! Miroku... does this mean you'll stop womanizing? Miroku: stunned Huh? Uh... heh heh... Sango: pausing on each word You. Will. Stop. Flirting... Right? looks away, chuckling Sango: thinking I'll take that as a no... *Sango: the possession, fight I'm so sorry about this. It's all my fault. Miroku: No need to apologize, Sango. Besides, I'm as much to blame. Kagome informed me that my bad habit of flirting with women was the cause of all this. I'm really sorry, Sango. Sango: You... don't have to apologize. I was careless, that's all! You didn't have anything to do with it. *Miroku: Sango... I want you to hear my feelings. You don't need to say anything, just please, hear me out. Sango: Hm? Miroku: You're not like the others, Sango. You're a very special woman to me. Sango: up at him, surprised Huh? to Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo eavesdropping from behind a tree Inuyasha: "Special," he says. What a jerk! He's flirting with Sango like he does with every other woman he sees. Kagome: Shh! Inuyasha: surprised Huh? *Miroku: Somehow it's different with us. You see, Sango, I've never had such strong feelings for a woman as I do for you. Sango: surprised Uh... Miroku: Except... there's one problem. I feel as if I cannot love you as an ordinary woman. stares blankly ahead, shocked. The others are still eavesdropping Kagome: HUH? Miroku: You're my comrade, the woman I fight alongside. Shippo: So he's saying they're just gonna be friends? Kagome: That's terrible! He's not getting away with this! Sango: I know that, you didn't need to tell me. I knew how you felt. It's not as if... as if I hoped you would love me. I never thought that. slightly, stands up Miroku: Sango? Sango: We said it all, right? I'm going. Miroku: I'm just getting started. If this battle with Naraku ever comes to an end, and the curse of my wind tunnel is broken... if I make it out alive... If we made it that far, would you come live with me... would you bear my children, Sango? *Sango: about Kohaku What will I do if Kohaku's committed even MORE crimes by the next time I see him? Can I save Kohaku? Miroku's footsteps approach Sango: Huh? Miroku? Miroku: So, Sango. Mind if I sit with you? pause Miroku: I really don't want to see you suffering on your own. Tell me, is there anything I can do to help comfort you? Sango: Just stay here, sit beside me. Miroku: Of course I will. puts his arm around her, Sango leans on him Shippo: from a distance Wow, he casually puts his arm around her shoulders. Inuyasha: interested Shoulders? He's not stroking her butt? Shippo: Take a look! Kagome: You are so ignorant, Inuyasha. Miroku might be a pervert, but even he knows there's a time and place. Inuyasha: Yeah, sure, but they're engaged to marry, right? It's not like Sango would get mad anymore. Kagome: You are so totally dense when it comes to women. Inuyasha: Hey! Whaddya mean? Kagome: I don't care how much you love a person, you'll definitely fall out of love if they're insensitive all the time. Inuyasha: Huh! If Miroku stops acting like a lecher, what's left of him? Shippo: His Wind Tunnel? Miroku: And don't worry, Sango, I won't stroke your bottom. Sango: Good. Hands off for now. grumbles *Miroku: Please do not fear, we shall exterminate the youkai for you. Villager: Will you really? Miroku: We ask for nothing in return, except for a place to stay, some food, and women. Sango: What did you just say? Miroku: It was a joke. How about just the women? Miroku: hits Miroku with a weapon I'm just joking. Kagome: Then don't even say it. *Miroku: weakly Sango, don't stay here. Go on without me. Sango: No! Not unless you're with me! Miroku: groans I think I might have pushed myself too far this time. You, at least, have to make it out of this alive, for me, okay? Sango: crying NO! If you can't go on... then we'll die here together! *. Etymology Sango means "coral." miroku--sango-43785.jpg miroku--sango-43786.jpg miroku--sango-43790.jpg miroku--sango-43791.jpg miroku--sango-88945.jpg miroku--sango-88946.jpg miroku--sango-136793.jpg miroku--sango-136795.jpg|linktext=LOVELY SANGO External Links ﻿ ''ALL ABOUT SANGO'' Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Demon Slayers